


Virtual Insanity

by TriplePirouette



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: Modern AU. Tumblr Ask Box Fic. Peggy's helping her niece, Sharon, get through her day to day virtual schooling. Sharon's teacher, Mr. Rogers, is extremely sweet and patient with both Carters as they have some trouble with technology.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Virtual Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Modern AU no powers meet cute Steggy. [i am game for anything you wanna throw in here.]

Peggy laid down the foil and lined up the dinosaur chicken nuggets on the baking sheet as she watched her niece. She could see Sharon from the small kitchen. Her apartment wasn’t large, she didn’t need much, but for now she was thankful that at least her bedroom was closed off. She loved her niece, and loved babysitting her while her brother was at work, but her niece did not need to see how she was making money since she’d lost her job.

The pandemic was hitting them all hard, and Sharon was struggling at the little dining table with her virtual learning. Third grade was not meant to be done over a computer. At eight years old she already had a hard time sitting still, and trying to learn from a screen, without her friends and without the structure of school, had been hard. 

Sharon seemed to do better now that her Aunt Peggy’s apartment was designated school time. It was a different place for her to focus on school, and now that Michael was back at work and her sister in law had never stopped working they needed a place for Sharon to spend her days, anyway. Peggy was happy to help, and she always enjoyed more time with her niece.

Mr. Rogers, her teacher, seemed to know that virtual learning was not ideal for these kids, as well. She heard his voice often as Sharon couldn’t handle wearing headphones all day. He was excited and positive. Clear and calm. He brought silliness to math and exciting skits to social studies. Sharon’s school work was generally straight forward and easy enough so Peggy could help when it was needed.

It didn’t hurt, Peggy thought selfishly, that he was a very good-looking man. She’d passed through the background of the virtual classroom out of necessity a few times, and she’d had to stop herself from pausing and looking her fill. He was much more in shape than any elementary school teacher she’d ever had, with a much sweeter smile.

She was just pulling out the makings of a salad when Sharon called her name. “Aunt Peggy?”

“Yes, darling?” She stopped and turned, knowing their lunch break wasn’t for another half hour.

“My computer turned off!” Sharon swung her arm out, turning the computer and showing the black screen. “Help!”

Peggy sighed as she rounded the counter and crouched at the table. They’d been plagued with issues with the little laptop the school had supplied. It didn’t really have enough power to be online for so long, even if it was plugged in the whole time. Peggy checked all the wires, unplugged and plugged it back in again, hit the power button, and nothing.

“Aunt Peggy I’m missing spelling!” Sharon was bouncing next to her anxious to get back to class. While the girl normally did enjoy school, she’d managed to figure out that if she missed something virtually, she struggled to understand it later no matter how Peggy and Michael tried to help her.

“I’m doing the best I can, love!” Peggy huffed and stood. “You’ll have to use my computer. Hang on.” She slipped into her bedroom and over to her desk, ejecting external hard drives and closing windows as quickly as she could. She picked the laptop up, securing the webcam to the top as she carried it out with one hand, using her other to search through her e-mail for the links Michael had sent her for the school virtual classroom.

Peggy put the laptop on the table in front of Sharon and crouched at her side, copying and pasting the link, reading it over three times to make sure it was the right one before she hit the connect button. Within seconds they were back in the virtual classroom.

“Hey! Sharon made it back on, everyone welcome Sharon back!” Mr. Rogers smiled at the camera from the desk he sat on, the class mascot of a stuffed dog in his lap. The kids all unmuted and Peggy reared back as the speakers buzzed with feedback with all the noise of the kids greeting her. Sharon, however, was all smiles to see her friends and waved. “Is that your mom, Sharon?”

Peggy laughed as she played with the speaker settings, smiling into the camera. “No, that’s my Aunt Peggy. Mom and Dad are at work and I do school with Aunt Peggy.”

Mr. Rogers smiled and it caught Peggy by surprise. “Well, that’s great. Nice to meet you, Aunt Peggy.”

She looked at the screen, wondering if the absence of a ring on his left hand was significant. “Lovely to meet you, Mr. Rogers.”

Sharon poked her in the arm, breaking her away from her train of thought. “Aunt Peggy? Are the dino nuggets supposed to smoke like that in the oven?”

As she rushed around the counter, looking for a pot holder to pull the burning nuggets from the oven she heard Mr. Rogers laugh over the internet connection. “And that’s why we let the adults use the oven. Let’s get back to words with the long A sound!”

~*~

* * *

She was exhausted. She still didn’t know what was wrong with Sharon’s laptop and she’d been on the phone with tech support for hours. Finally, she’d had to hang up with them. Sharon could use her laptop for another day or so, at least until she got her hands on something else for her to use. It was clear the laptop from the school was broken, useless, or both.

She finished her make-up and let her hair down from the hot rollers, styling it quickly. If things kept up the way they were going, she’d be able to buy Sharon a new iPad to use.

That was only if she was able to get started on time, which didn’t happen when Michael was late picking Sharon up and she was on the phone with tech support for hours.

Peggy slipped into her push up bra and lace undies, slid the satin blue and black lace cami and shortie lingerie set on over the underwear, and slipped her feet into her black heels as she moved her ring light to the bed and switched it on.

If Michael ever found out she’d been paying her rent by starting an Only Fans… Well, she thought she might not be seeing her niece for a while, at the very least.

She plumped up her pillows and clicked on the blue LED lights to give the room a different look. She was just about ready to log on when her phone buzzed, a message from Michael about Sharon’s computer.

She texted back with one hand while she signed on to her room with the other. As soon as she saw the light that the camera was on she stepped out of frame, behind the computer. She got the most tips when she was flirty and a little mysterious.

She’d managed to get this far without doing anything she wasn’t uncomfortable with, and she was amazed at the things people were paying her to do.

She texted Michael back, it was still early and he seemed to be set on having a full conversation with her, from behind the laptop. The sound the program made as it connected didn’t seem quite right, but she had been playing with the sound settings earlier.

Her regulars seemed to like it if she pretended they were watching her in her bedroom. She tossed a slinky robe onto the bed from over the laptop, desperately trying to get Michael to leave her alone.

Still texting, she kept her head turned away from the camera and stepped alongside the bed, knowing her rear end, and the visible bottom of her ass cheeks peeking out of the bottom of her short shorts, were very much in frame. She leaned forward, pretending to reach for something in her closet and bringing up a heel clad foot as she “searched” through her things.

She stood, shook her hips and slowly pulled her shorts “down” doing little to cover her rear but doing what she thought was a good job of showing it off. She thought she heard something coming from the computer, but there was often a voyeur who forgot to turn down his sound. She rounded behind the camera again, tossing her phone on the desk after silencing it. She shuffled under the bed, wiggling her rear just in the boundaries of the camera angle again.

With a move she thanked her yoga classes for, she pushed up onto her hands and slid first one leg, then another, onto the top of the bed so she was hanging off and looking underneath it. While it gave the camera quite the view between her legs as she transitioned onto the bed, all the important bits were still very much covered. She wiggled back, grabbing the thigh high stockings she’d planted under the bed and shifting until she could feel her silky pajamas slide up her hips, revealing the lacy edges of her underwear.

She still couldn’t believe she had a regular that paid extra for her to put on thigh highs. That was all he wanted, to see her put them on.

She shook her head and worked to prepare her face to look surprised when she saw the screen. Finally, she pushed up, knowing exactly what the little bounce on the bed would do to her cleavage.

Peggy expected to see her own video, pinned right to the center of the screen, with the names of her “fans” scrolling on the right. She’d hidden their videos early on, though she didn’t mind the audio on most of the time. She screamed when instead of seeing herself, she saw the mortified face of Mr. Rogers, his mouth working but no sound coming out.

Peggy grabbed the robe behind her, covering her cleavage as she demanded to know how she could see his video. “What are you doing on my page?”

His mouth was moving but she couldn’t hear anything. She reached down with one hand, scrolling through the settings until she found the one that had him muted. His voice squeaked through her speakers, distressed. “-your page? Good lord woman I got a notification that Sharon was in the classroom and I thought she was having trouble with her homework and then no one answered me when I was talking and there was no one on the screen so I walked away to get a glass of water and I came back and you were jut… there!” He spread his hands out. “Wide just... just hello… all out there and please tell me you can hear me now?”

They stared at each other through the camera, Peggy, swallowing thickly. “Good or bad, yes I can hear you.”

He dropped his head in his hands. “Oh, thank god.” He looked up quick. “What the hell was that?”

“A mistake.” Peggy stuttered out, pulling her robe on her backwards like a snuggy and covering her body up, “A very bad, very big mistake.”

He looked nervous to ask. “Sharon isn’t… there… is she?”

“God no!” Peggy huffed out, pulling a pillow into her lap. “She went home hours ago.”

His nervousness hadn’t left. “So, you joined the classroom?”

“Fucking hell,” Peggy muttered. “Sharon’s laptop broke during class this morning. I had to let her use mine. I- oh fuck.” Peggy covered her head in her hands. “I didn’t recopy the link. I forgot to copy my link and used hers. Oh fuck.” She shook her head in her hands as she realized what had happened. “Please, please,” she looked up, tears in her eyes. “This won’t get her in trouble, will it?”

“What? No. No.” he shook his head. “I’ll delete the recording and log it as an accidental sign on.”

Peggy’s eyes went wide. “Recording?”

He shrugged. “Kids and adults and the internet. The district says it’s a safeguard to make sure we’re all above board.”

Peggy nodded, hugging the pillow tight. “God, Mr. Rogers, you must think me a horrible person.”

He smiled a little. “I think you’re an interesting person. And I think after that we can be on a first name basis now. Please call me Steve.”

“Steve,” she tested out, smiling a little at him. Her smile fell. “Oh, lord, I’m not going to get you in trouble with your wife, am I?”

He laughed, blushing and looking away from the camera. He lifted his laptop and stood, turning to reveal what she thought was a classroom was really a conveniently decorated corner of a studio apartment. “No wife or girlfriend to get in trouble with.” He took the laptop and moved to the breakfast bar by his kitchen area, setting it down and sitting, lifting a bowl in his hands. “Just me and my ramen.” He stirred it, glancing at the camera. “How about you? Facetiming a boyfriend? Is there an Uncle Peggy?”

She laughed at his lame joke. “Oh, good lord, no.” Peggy leaned over, grabbing the small remote and turning off her LEDs and Ring light. With just the overhead incandescents she looked a little more like the woman he’d met earlier in the day. “Just me, myself and my ring light.”

She watched as he took a few mouthfuls of soup, looking back at the camera and finally deciding to speak. “I’m not stupid. I know what you were doing.”

“I figured as much.” She nodded, sober. “Sharon doesn’t know, and neither does her dad. No one does… well. You do. Now you do.”

He put his bowl down. Leaning down to the computer, he put his chin on his hands. “You like it?”

“It’s… money.” She shrugged, hugging her pillow. “I lost my job in March. Couldn’t find another and I had rent and bills.” She sighed. “It started out as curiosity.”

His face didn’t change, still open and unjudging. “And now?”

She laughed. “And now there’s a guy from Berlin that will pay me to let him watch me put stockings on. Not take them off. Put them on.” She dangled the stockings up at the camera before tossing them away. “And there’s one in Arkansas that pays me to make my bed. Fully clothed. And a woman in Wisconsin that likes to watch me paint my nails.”

He smiled, clearly joking. “Freaks. All of them.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged, the robe falling from one shoulder. “I don’t do anything I’m not comfortable with. I don’t take anything off. Just… odd tasks in lingerie.”

He leaned his head on his hand, eyes bright and sparkling. “It doesn’t bother you that these people are getting off on it? On watching you do these things?”

Peggy pulled the robe back up over her shoulder. “Usually not.” She dropped her head, a little red blush taking over her cheeks. “I mean, honestly, with everything going on, sometimes it’s the only contact with other adults I get for weeks at a time.”

Steve laughed, his head dropping to his arm. “We really are starved for contact, aren’t we?” He looked up. “This is the longest conversation I’ve had with another adult that doesn’t have to do with masks or virtual learning in months.” His smile faded. “I hope I wasn’t too forward, conscripting your evening.”

Peggy barked out a laugh. “You? Forward?” She shook her head at his confused look. “I do believe I opened up this conversation by spreading my legs for you. If anything, I’m the wanton one here!”

He laughed, but then sat up, tipping the camera to follow him. “Can’t lie, it’s been the best part of my week.”

Peggy bit her lip, looking away. “I’ve…” She took a deep breath, steeling herself. “I’ve enjoyed it, too.”

He started typing, she could see his eyes following something that wasn’t her face signaling that he’d clicked out of the window. “I uh, don’t want to keep your other fans waiting…”

“Are you calling yourself a fan?” She winked, even though she didn’t think he could see her.

He must have had her video up somehow even as he typed as he winked back. “I’m a fan of you, Peggy, not whoever you are when you’re using those LEDs and the ring light. I mean, I’m sure she’s great, too, but I think I like the lady that burns the dino nuggets.”

“My oven still stinks,” she muttered. “No more nuggets.”

“What’s your e-mail address?” he stopped typing. “I need to put one in for the school when I delete a recording.”

She pulled up the small chat box and typed it in, throwing in a smiley face for good measure. “That’s my personal one… not my… work one.”

He nodded, a half-smile lifting up his face. “Ok, as soon as I click this the call will end and the recording will be deleted. You’ll get an automated e-mail that this occurred and was deleted. As will,” he paused, leaning forward, “I’m assuming Michael is her dad?”

“Yup,” Peggy nodded. “I’ll text him. He won’t be worried, anyway. I have Sharon’s laptop so she couldn’t get on the classroom if she wanted to.”

He smiled into the camera, a little sparkle in his eye. “It’s been a pleasure, Peggy.”

“Likewise, Steve.”

As soon as she said his name the picture blinked out of existence, leaving her on the school portal. Peggy closed the window and let her head fall in her hands. Before she could even think more about what had just happened, she got an automated e-mail from the school district.

_Tonight at 8:00 PM Power Classroom logged a video chat between your student, Sharon Carter, and her teacher, Steve Rogers. The event lasted thirty minutes. Mr. Rogers has deleted the video of the chat with the following notations:_

_The video chat was initiated by accident by Peggy Carter, Aunt of Sharon Carter, after having allowed Sharon to use her computer earlier in the day while Sharon’s laptop experienced technical difficulties. Ms. Carter’s computer was on mute and she did not know she had initiated a Power Classroom session for a long period of time. Once Ms. Carter was aware of what happened we had a short discussion of the event and she was informed of the deletion protocol. As Ms. Carter is not the guardian of record, father Michael Carter will also be notified of the event by the automated system. – SGR_

Peggy slipped off the bed, grabbing her phone to text Michael. _I’m a right prat. Had Sharon’s poor teacher sitting in the virtual classroom for a half hour while I cleaned my bedroom because it hit the wrong button and he thought she needed help. You’re getting an e-mail. He assures me she will not get in any trouble for it._

She hit send, and was surprised when a notification for another e-mail popped up. This time, from an e-mail she didn’t know, but recognized all the same. She opened it, unable to hide her smile.

_Peggy,_

_It was good to talk to another adult tonight. Even better to talk to you, specifically. I’d like to talk again, if you want. You can e-mail me any time, or text, or facetime. I’ll answer as long as I’m not teaching since I don’t do much else these days. I guess if you really want to talk to me while I’m teaching you can just steal Sharon’s laptop, but the other kids might have a problem with that._

_Looking forward to talking again,_

_Steve._

Peggy smiled, her finger running over the cell number at the bottom of the e-mail. She took a deep breath and made a quick decision She pulled the robe off, threw an oversized sweater on, and scrubbed her face clean.

She poured herself a glass of wine, drained it for courage, and filled it again before sitting on her couch. She winced and then opened her facetime app.

He answered right away. “Not…seeing your other fans tonight?”

She shrugged. “They’ll still be there tomorrow.”

Steve leaned back on what she was pretty sure was his bed, “I can’t talk long, it’s a school night.”

“Me either, my niece will be here bright and early.” She sipped her wine.

“I think you look better without all that make-up,” he mumbled. “I mean, I know I’m not supposed to say that, but I-“

She smiled. She smiled a lot when she was talking to him. “I like me better without it, too.”

“You do look much better in blue, though,” he flirted, referencing the silky underthings he’d only gotten the barest hint of.

She raised her eyebrows at him. “Oh, you mean these?” She flipped the camera and pulled up the edge of her sweater, letting him see the lacy edge of the shorts she still wore.

“Ooh!” he winced dramatically. “Yes. That was…” His play acting dissolved until he smiled, more genuine. “You’re a very beautiful woman, Aunt Peggy.”

She could feel herself blush, and she knew he could see it. “And you’re a very attractive man, Mr. Rogers.” She lifted her wine again, sipping as he started to talk.

She was going to have to start looking in the want ads again. Her stream had been a fun experiment, but she had a feeling she’d start choosing Steve over the stockings.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea why my brain thought a Meet Cute for Steggy would be virtual teacher and Only Fans. I blame the fact that it was like, 1 in the morning. Also, I know nothing about OnlyFans other than it exists, so I made up how it works.


End file.
